


Relative Obscurity

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex discovers the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Obscurity

**Author's Note:**

> I conducted a highly scientific poll over on Dreamwidth that led to the following results: Merlin, Lex, key, purple. I tossed those ideas into my brain and this is what resulted! Please do not chastise me for my usage of pants as this is a Lex POV story, hence US English (hopefully). There are far more egregious anachronisms here, I'm sure.

When Lex finally inserted the key into the octagonal-shaped depression in the wall of the Kawatche caves he was expecting to get answers to all the questions he'd ever had about Clark Kent. What he wasn't anticipating was the wall of rock sliding back to reveal an inner chamber with a single occupant.

As fresh air hissed into the cave, stirring its musty atmosphere, Lex stepped closer to the rocky plinth that dominated the space. On top of it lay a skinny, dark-haired man. He was wearing a dusty blue tunic and equally dirty-looking pants. There was a faded red scarf tied loosely around his throat. As Lex took another step nearer to him, the man stirred as if from sleep. Lex continued to watch cautiously while the stranger slowly sat up and brushed the dust from his clothes. Eventually, he began to take note of his surroundings and his clear blue eyes settled on Lex.

"Arthur?" he asked in a voice rusty from disuse. The pleased look which had dawned on his face faded just as quickly. "No, you're not Arthur. How did you manage to wake me then?"

Lex frowned. From his accent the young man appeared to be English. So, what was he doing sleeping in the Kawatche caves?

"I'm Lex Luthor," he said. "And these caves are on my land. How did you get past my security?"

Lex was aware that Clark routinely circumvented his security measures, but this man didn't look as if he had Clark's abilities. There was also the matter of him being locked behind a seemingly impenetrable rock wall.

"They said I'd wake when Arthur did," the man replied. He looked Lex up and down. "There were no guards when I was brought here." He paused for a moment in thought. "How long have I slept? The way you speak and your manner of dress both seem... strange to me."

Lex plucked at his jacket with his fingers. "It's just a suit...," he began, then stopped when he caught sight of the way that the stranger's eyes had widened.

The other man hurriedly scrambled to his feet and sketched an awkward bow. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have realised when you said this land was yours. I meant no disrespect, your majesty."

"Your majesty?" Lex was rarely at a loss for words, but this came close to rendering him speechless. Where exactly did this odd intruder think he was? "As much as the notion intrigues me, I'm not a king."

The man frowned in obvious confusion. "But... you wear the royal purple."

Lex couldn't help but laugh at that. "I happen to like purple, but I'm hardly alone in wearing it." He smoothed down the front of his shirt, brushing away invisible specks of dust.

"Oh." The stranger seemed uncertain how to proceed. "Well, things change, I suppose." He stood up a little taller before he said, "I must have been woken for a reason, though. Can you tell me where I might find Arthur then?"

"Arthur?" Lex enquired. "Did you have any particular Arthur in mind? I'm sure there must be thousands of Arthurs here in America."

The young man looked momentarily disheartened as his lips silently shaped the word America, clearly unfamiliar with it. Then, more confidently, he said, "I'm looking for Arthur Pendragon, King of Albion. No matter what he says, he can never manage without me. I hate to think what kind of trouble he could get himself into in such a strange place as this."

Lex choked off a laugh. This guy couldn't possibly be for real. He seemed deadly serious, but he was clearly totally crazy. Lex found himself regretting the fact his cellphone didn't work down here in the caves, though he didn't think the man posed any immediate threat. Still, it was probably best to play along with his delusions for now.

"You're looking for King Arthur?" Lex said slowly. He received an affirmative nod and added, "The legendary King Arthur."

A look of horror spread across the other man's face. "Please, don't let him hear you call him that. His head is quite big enough already. If you tell him he's become a legend I'll never hear the last of it."

Lex frowned. "You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am; I never joke about the size of Arthur's ego," the man said. He gave an odd, almost fond smile, then fiddled with the scarf around his neck. He seemed to radiate nervous energy. "Shouldn't we go now? I don't like to think of him out there without my protection."

Lex had no intention of leaving this crazy stranger to wander around the Kawatche caves unsupervised, so he turned towards the exit. "Come on then, I have a lot of contacts. I'm sure one of them will be able to find Arthur for you." Preferably while you take a time out in Belle Reve, Lex didn't add out loud.

"Thank you!" the man said, his gratitude plainly written across his face. He jogged after Lex, sparing only a brief glance for the paintings adorning the walls that they passed.

As he led the way back to the surface, a thought occurred to Lex. He looked over his shoulder and said, "You never told me your name."

"Oh, you wouldn't have heard of me. I'm just Arthur's manservant," came the reply. "My name is Merlin."


End file.
